


This Will Be Fun ~DISCONTINUED FOR NOW~

by bluebell_badbitch (orphan_account)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Aromantic Ragnor Fell, Asexual Ragnor Fell, Asexual Raphael Santiago, Bisexual Clary Fray, Bisexual Jace Wayland, Bisexual Magnus Bane, Bisexual Maia Roberts, F/F, F/M, Gay Alec Lightwood, Gay Disaster Alec Lightwood, Gay Raphael Santiago, Homoromantic Raphael Santiago, Lesbian Catarina Loss, Lesbian Lydia Branwell, M/M, Magnus Bane Is A Freewheeling Bisexual, Multi, Other, Pansexual Isabelle Lightwood, Pansexual Lily Chen, Pansexual Meliorn, Pansexual Simon Lewis, genderfluid Meliorn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-04-07 01:44:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19074940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bluebell_badbitch
Summary: When the Lightwoods arrive at The Institute, A.K.A. The Most 'Efficient' Way To Turn Your Kids Straight, where they can meet new friends, meet some new dates, and try to make it out alive.Or: In which our favs go to a summer camp designed to turn LGBT+ kids 'normal'.





	1. New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I CHANGED AGES!!!
> 
> -Clary, Jace, Simon, Isabelle, Raphael, and Alec are 17 (Alec and Izzy are twins now)  
> -Magnus, and Lydia are 18  
>  
> 
> -This is so OOC at some points its funny

Alec and Izzy stepped up to the rusty white bus, accompanied by a woman in a bright blue dress, and Alec quickly put his headphones on, although he could still hear her voice a little.

"Hello!" she greeted, and the brightness in her voice was obviously forced. "My names Brit, my father is one of the founders of our dearest Institute. You must be the Lightwoods since those are the only names left!" she giggled, the high-pitched sound nearly making Isabelle's ears ring. Luckily for him, Alec had his headphones on.

"I'm gonna guess your Miss Isabelle," Brit said, smoothing a small white sticker over her chest. "And Alexander," she said, but before she could place the sticker bearing his name on his jacket, he grabbed it out of her hand, laying it gently on the inside of his wrist.

The girl finally stepped aside, allowing the pair to walk onto the bus. They slowly walked towards the back, both of them trying to keep track of the faces they saw.

In one seat, there was a boy with light brown hair talking excitedly to a red-headed girl, who was switching between smiling at the boy and playing on her phone.

There was also a girl with curly hair reading a book, a boy with blond hair texting, a boy with glitter all throughout his hair and face smiling at his screen, and a boy with dark brown hair talking to someone over the phone in Spanish, all spread out in their own seats.

Then there was a girl with curly dark blue hair reading a book, next to a boy with an ace flag as an equals symbol on the inside of his wrist. The girl had called him Ragnor.

There was also a girl doing her makeup in a mirror, whispering to the blonde girl next to her about how _'Asian parents are so flipping homophobic, Lyd!_ " The pair finally made it to the back, where they sat in comfortable silence, with Alec tapping his fingers along with the beat from his phone and Isabelle rapid-fire texting on her phone. They made one more stop, and the person who got on had come to the back and introduced themself to Isabelle.

He told her their name was Meliorn, and that he mostly didn't mind whether anyone used he, she, or them unless they specifically said not to use one. Meliorn and Izzy had been chatting happily when the bus lurched, sending Izzy nearly tumbling into the aisle and the glitter that was originally on Meliorn's eye on the filthy seat in front of them.

"We're here, everyone!" Brit yelled in the same forced voice, and she was met with a mixture of groans and sighs.

"Welcome to the wonderful Institute," A blonde haired boy said sarcastically, and the red-haired girl just rolled her eyes.

The siblings slowly walked off the bus, not yet knowing just how bad this camp would get.


	2. Chapter 2

Eventually, everybody was forced to sit in a circle, as if they were small children. 

"Well, we have an... interesting group this summer!" Brit half-screeched in the same voice as earlier. Running her eyes over the boy covered in glitter, the ace equality tattoo on the Spanish-speaking boy, and the girl with the afro, wearing a spike-studded leather jacket and a black skirt, her legs wide open so even though she had her safety shorts, you could nearly see her... private parts. "Let's go around and say our name, our "sexuality", and our 'pronouns'. Brit rolled her eyes as she said this, and her face turned so white she looked sick from even saying the words.

There was complete silence before the girl with the bright red hair raised her hand lazily. "I'm Clary," she said, pausing to pop a bubble from her gum. "I'm bisexual, she/her please." 

After seeing her speak, the brown-haired boy she had previously been talking to sighed, before speaking. "S-Simon Lewis. I'm Pansexual, he/him, and please just- don't talk to me" he said, sounding strained just from saying the sentence. He was fiddling with his hands, making small jerking motions as if he wanted to move his hands but something was stopping him.

"Magnus Bane!" The glitter-covered boy said, with too much enthusiasm, considering where they were. "Fabulously bisexual- never gonna change, he/him" he had a wide grin on, and Alec felt a gravitational pull towards him as if he was metal and Magnus was a magnet.

"Catarina, Cat, whatever the fuck, I don't give a shit," started off the next person, a girl with blue hair and dark skin, something that contrasted so well and made a beautiful sight. "I'm gay as fuck, I'm trans as fuck, and please use she/her!" she lifted her voice up at the end so she sounded sweet, and Simon blinked a couple of times before giggling.

There were multiple more introductions, and Brit was getting more and more annoyed as people announced their lesser-known sexualities and genders.

There was Jace Lightwood, a bisexual person with He/They pronouns, depending on the day.

Meliorn, pansexual with any pronouns.

Lydia, a trans, demisexual lesbian.

Ragnor, an aromantic asexual.

Raphael, an asexual gay guy.

Finally, it came down to just Isabelle and Alec.

"I'm Alec, I'm gay, he/him," Alec said shortly, not even bothering to give any sort of expression.

"Hi, I'm Isabelle... I'm pansexual, she/her please!" Meliorn smiled gently at her, and she grinned back.

Okay..." Brit said, her voice trailing off as she tried to take in all the information. "Boys go to the dorms on right, girls to the dorms on left. Catarina, Jace, Meliorn, Lydia, you are all assigned to the boy's dorms," she smirked gently as she saw Lydia's eyes narrow, Meliorn frown gently, Jace's eyebrows turn downwards, and Catarina stand up slowly. 

"I don't think that's the greatest idea. Maybe, you should let me and Lydia go to the girl's dorms, and let Jace and Meliorn choose where to go!" she said in a sickly sweet voice.

"I don't think I will... in fact, I don't even think we should be calling you Catarina!" Brit replied, and everyone cringed as they saw Cat's face go ashen. "Maybe, we should be calling you Caleb!" she said with a grin, and Catarina's chest started to heave up and down.

"You've drawn. The fucking. Line." she said, beginning to launch herself at Brit. She stumbled slightly though, nearly face planting to the ground, if it weren't for Magnus's hand gripping her sleeve. Brit's face was white, and she was shaking gently.

"F-fine!" she muttered, repeatedly taking steps away from Cat. "Y'all can go wherever," she said while shaking her head as she walked away.

Catarina, Lydia, and Meliorn made their ways to the girl's dorm happily, while Jace followed Alec to the boys. 

Everyone could already tell this place was a shitshow... and it would only get worse.


End file.
